


Over A Box of Kittens

by sammi273



Series: Over and Over [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted twins, Larry Children, Louis has panic attacks, M/M, Uhm... that's it I think, harry has anxiety, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi273/pseuds/sammi273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet over a box of kittens, and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Daddy?" Willow asked quietly as Louis tucked her in.

"Yes Hon?" Louis asked in answer.

"How did you and Papa meet?" Her twin brother, William, asked.

Willow and William are Louis and I's adopted children.

In the first year of our marriage, we thought about children, but with Louis' panic attacks, and my anxiety, we were fearful that they'd get to our pills.

During the second year of our marriage, we were ready, and even child proofed the house! However, our cat Sassy, got sick. She was so sick that it was fatal, so children wouldn't have helped around that time.

In our third year of being married, Sassy died, and Louis' panic attacks grew more frequently. He was never happy anymore, just sad. Even I couldn't make him feel better, because losing Sassy was like losing a child.

In our fourth year of marriage, Louis didn't get better, and started going to a psychiatrist, because he couldn't get over Sassy's death. I understand his pain, because our five cats were what brought us together in the first place.

In our fifth year of being married, Louis was able to accept Sassy's death and stopped being sad. So that was when we looked for children in the adoption system.

In our sixth year of being married, we met six year olds Willow and William, and knew that it was meant to be. It was entirely their choice to call us 'Daddy' and 'Papa'.

Though they were young, they still remembered their real parents. Louis and I helped them through the sleepless nights, nightmares, any and all boo-boos, and homework.

We fell in love with them immediately, and Louis and I still love them, and we probably even love them more now then we did then.

"Well you see, that's a very long story. Are you sure that you want to hear it right before bed time?"

"Of course Daddy!" Willow and William both exploded at the same time.

"I'm not too sure Lou, they do have school in the morning," I spoke up.

Louis bit his lip, a habit of his when he's thinking through something. "Well, I guess that since it is pretty late, I'll just get the story started today, how does that sound?"

Willow and William nodded their small brunette heads.

"Well then, it's settled," Louis grinned, sitting at the edge of Willow's bed while I took a seat at the edge of William's.

"Okay so picture this...

It was the Fall, the days were getting a little bit more breezy, and with each night, a slight chill would nip your toes.

At that time, Harry and I were living in America, even though Harry was born in Cheshire, but that's more important later on.

Anyways, at that time, we were living in an apartment complex.

The deal with that, is that it's rented, so it doesn't exactly belong to us. Ultimately, the land was the landlord's, who was a very strict woman that didn't allow any pets at all. This was one rule she had, along with many others.

That included, a curfew of ten at night into six in the morning.

Kids weren't to be outside without supervision.

No parties, other than for birthdays, were allowed. (But even birthdays had to be quietly celebrated.)

All bills were to be paid on time.

Music can't be too loud.

The cars must follow the speed limit of 5 mph while driving within the complex.

The walls couldn't be repainted, even if you didn't like the color.

So, as you could probably imagine, she was a very particular woman.

Unfortunately, we had to follow ALL of her rules, no matter what, if we wanted to stay there.

Now, Harry rarely went outside, because he has severe anxiety.

He wouldn't even get a job, but he had money because every month, his parents would mail him money for the rent.

The only time he'd actually go outside was to take out his trash.

You see, Harry paid a little extra to get his mail delivered straight to his door. However, that money was usually all he'd get in the mail.

One time, when Harry was taking out the trash, he saw me-"

"And that's how you two met, right? The end?" William interjected, sitting up.

I chuckled, sitting him in my lap, "far from it, actually. Papa was so anxious that I was afraid that if I even said hi, then he'd somehow reject me, or just flat out ignore me. I didn't want to risk it, so I would just watch him from afar."

Louis smiled fondly in our direction, "your Papa was so fond of me that he would always take his trash out at the same time and day, just to see me.

However, what he didn't know was that I was working a part time job, while still in uni, so I took my trash out at odd hours. Sometimes, I'd even go past curfew to do it.

Not that I ever got caught.

Besides the point, one day, when I was taking out the trash, there was a large cardboard box there. To my surprise, the box would move around and meow. So, I threw away my garbage, then opened the box.

Inside, threw we'd five very little kittens.

I've always had a heart for small furry animals, kittens especially.

I didn't want them to get hurt, or caught by the cruel landlord, so I hid them behind the dumpsters.

The thing with the dumpsters is that it was fenced in so that animals couldn't get into it. So I had placed the kittens behind that fence.

Since it was fall, I knew that it was going to be an especially cold night.

So, that night, I placed a thick blanket into their box along with food and some tuna that I had.

I wasn't all too sure if they could even eat tuna, but I gave it to them anyways, because I didn't want them to starve.

Now, I made sure that I didn't tell anyone else about the kittens, because I didn't want the kittens to get taken away to a pound and get killed.

Every day, I'd 'take out the trash' when really I was checking up on the kittens; feeding them, changing their water, making sure they weren't sick, you know the usual.

Some people started to catch on.

When there were at least twenty small containers of cat food, water and milk, I knew that too many people had caught on.

It was absolutely unbelievable!

Now, at this point, everyone in the complex knew about the kittens, including Harry.

We probably figured that since the kittens weren't inside, they technically weren't pets.

And we were technically correct.

However, winter was coming up fast, so the kittens couldn't just stay outside or else they'd get sick and die.

Everyone who knew about the kittens knew this, but the only problem was that everyone was afraid of the landlord lady..." Louis trailed off.

That was when Willow perked up interestedly, as did William.

"What happens Daddy?" Willow asked

"That's something you'll have to find out tomorrow Love," Louis pecked her forehead. "Now it's time to sleep."

She groaned and pouted, but Louis shook his head warningly, "there are only stories for good girls who go to sleep when Daddy tells them to."

"Okay, goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Papa," the twins spoke in unison.

It was my turn to grin fondly, "goodnight Wills."

Louis and I's nickname for both the twins are Will, so when we're talking to both of them, we just make their nickname plural.

They don't seem to mind it at all, so it really just stuck.

"Night you two," Louis stood up and pecked William's forehead  as well.

I did the same for the twins before turning in their nightlight, then Louis and I walked outm shutting the door after making sure they were situated in their beds.

Once Louis and I got into our room, we cracked our door just in case one of the twins have a nightmare.

Also, the cats tend to sneak in at night to sleep at the foot of our bed.

"You're good at telling stories," I murmured into Louis' hair later that night.

"Thank you, it's a story that I like telling." Louis grinned into the hollow of my neck.

For previous Christmases, we take turns going to his parents' house, and my parents' house. Whenever we go to his parents' house, his sisters ask about how we got our cats, and when we go to my parents', my mum wants to always hear the story to remind her that Louis helps me.

She didn't like me being gay, but accepted it when sure realized that he was the only reason why I'm out and about now, so sometimes she needs a reminder.

"I know," I murmured, pecking the top of his head. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and probably an even longer night."

"Okay okay," he giggled adorably, snuggling closer to me. "Goodnight Hazza."

"Goodnight Lou." I sighed and grinned, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I love you Hazza."

"I love you too Lou," I pecked the top of his head once more.


	2. Part 2

'Family isn't family only in the perfect times, they're family during the chaos too."

~Sammi

The next morning, I woke up with Louis' arms and legs wrapped tightly around me. His mouth was open slightly, allowing slow warm breaths to pass his parted lips. Ever five breaths or so, a small snore would also pass his lips.

I grinned amorously, and felt guilty that I had to wake him up. He has work and the kids have school, so he has to take care of that. The cats have their yearly check up today as well, so I'm the one taking care of that.

My fingers went to the uncovered skin at Louis' stomach, and began to lightly tickle him, "good morning my beautiful Lou. Time to get up."

Louis groaned and squirmed away from my fingers, but I could still feel his grin in my neck.

"Come on and wake up." I coaxed, tickling him faster.

Small giggles stayed to leave his lips, "stop it Hazza."

"Are you going to get up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded tiredly into my neck.

"Okay then, come up and give me a good morning kiss, Love."

Louis sighed and emerged from my neck to look at me, and before I knew it, he connected our lips together.

Since his lips were still sluggish against mine, I turned us so that he was on his back with me on top of him.

His arms slung themselves around my neck, fingers resting in my curls at the nape of me neck, causing me to shiver.

When I pulled away, Louis' hands tried forcing my lips back onto his, but I resisted, pecking his nose instead, watching as it scrunched cutely.

"Go get ready, I'll wake the twins, okay?"

Louis cracked his eyelids, nodding slightly. "'Kay."

And that was our morning.

I woke the twins and made sure they got ready, then poured them some cereal for breakfast.

By that time, the cats were awake as well, brushing against my legs, eager for attention, and purring when I pet them.

I pour their cat food into their bowls, and change their water.

While all the other cats ate gratefully, Snowball remained at my feet.

She hasn't eaten in three days, and before that, when she did eat, she'd puke it up.

Snowball is the main reason for us going to the vet today instead of Saturday per say. I picked her up, holding her close to my chest, welcoming her warmth.

"What's wrong with you Snowball?" I asked quietly, stroking her black flecked ear. Meowing weakly, she leaned into my touch and purred.

I sighed, knowing that nothing good was to come out of this.

Louis came downstairs soon after the kids finish eating, and hugged them tightly before walking over to me, and hugged me as well.

"Did she eat?" Louis asked quietly, eyes focused on Snowball.

"Not yet," I answered, tacking on the 'yet' at the end for good measure.

His eyes grew sad suddenly, "this is just how it began with Sassy."

I nodded, "yes, but the doctor said that there's an unlikely chance that her siblings will get sick too."

"I know but... there's still a chance!" Louis began to chew helplessly at his bottom lip, upset. My heart went out to him, knowing how hard it is to stay optimistic right now. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want to lose another... I really don't."

"Don't worry Lou, she could just have a stomach bug or something," I tried assuring him.

He nodded slowly, "you're probably right."

"Well I am right almost always," I winked, attempting to get a smile out of him.

"Of course you are Hazza, but I really hope you're right on this one," Louis grinned half heartedly.

I pecked his forehead, "I know me too, Lou. Me too."

The rest of the morning carried on as usual, Louis dropped the kids off at school on his way to work, and I placed the cats into their designated carriers for their check ups.

Carefully, I placed them on the floor in the backseat of my car. Louis had wanted us to have two separate cars, a minivan for the kids, and the sports car is my car for Louis and I to share.

The very for our cats isn't very far away, but I wish that it was so that I can delay the impending news on Snowball.

However, I knew that waiting wouldn't help either, so when I got to the veterinarian, I didn't hesitate to get out the car and carry the four cat carriers inside carefully.

Somehow, I knew that I want going to walk out the same person again.

"Hello Harry always a pleasure to see you, are there any cats that you'd like me to check out first?" The veterinarian, Liam, asked.

"Uhm yes actually, I'd like for you to look at Snowball first. She hasn't been eating for the past three days. And she's been having more accidents lately, though I haven't told Louis..." I trailed off before clearing my throat and continuing, "but anyways, we're worried about her."

"Of course, I'll take care of her right away then."

Many, many, many tests were ran on Snowball before the doctor came to a conclusion.

"Snowball is sick. It's the same infection that Sassy had. Remember I had said that this is a genetic sickness, and there's not a large chance of the other cats getting it? Now that Snowball has it, I am inclined to believe that the other cats are in danger of getting it too. So. The good news is that it's early on enough that it is curable with a daily injection. I will also give you a vaccination to give to the other cats, and I'll show you how it should be done."

My brain was still processing his words by the time he was done, but I gathered that:

A.) Snowball is sick.

B.) The rest of the cats could get sick.

C.) But Snowball could be cured.

D.) And the other three cats could be protected against this disease.

E.) However, Louis and I need to make sure that the cats get their injections.

I was happy that our cats have a chance at living, however, I'm not too sure how to feel about the injections.

I know that Louis won't like it at all, not even in the slightest.

When Louis came home later that day with the kids, I told him the news first.

He cried, whether they were tears of happiness or sadness, I'm not sure, but I held him either way.

Next, we told the kids together.

That night before we walked into the kids' room, I stopped Louis a moment, "will you be okay telling the story tonight? I can tell it for you instead."

However, he shook his head, "I can do this Harry, I promise."

"Okay then, I believe you Lou." I nodded.

This time Louis and I switched spots, Louis sat on William's bed, and I sat on Willow's. We do this every night, especially when telling stories so they don't get jealous.

Louis cleared his throat, "okay then, let's see where to start... ah yes...

One day, when I was 'taking out the trash', Harry also wanted to see the kittens. That was the moment that Harry chose to gather up his courage and say hi.

The only problem was that Harry didn't knits that I tend to have panic attacks, and since I was already scared of being caught, Harry scared the living daylights out of me, and you could probably guess what happened

I froze up from a simple tap on the shoulder, and felt a strong urge to run. I couldn't even bring my feet to turn around.

"Um hi," Harry had said awkwardly.

However, instead of answering back, I ended up passing out from the overwhelming fear."

Harry grinned faintly at the memory, "oh yes I remember that. I called 911 afraid that I had killed you...

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance and a police. I think that I killed someone." I had shakily spoke into my flip phone.

"Can you do me a favor and calmly place your two fingers, middle and index, over the pulse spot on his neck. Do you know where that is sir?" The operator asked me.

"Yes I think so," I nodded, and gently placed my two fingers against his jugular. The skin there had been warm and soft. To my relief, there was still a pulse there. "I felt it. There's still a pulse."

"Then that means you didn't kill him, can you take his pulse? Count how many beats there are when I say start, and stop when I say."

"Okay," I placed my fingers over the same area.

"Start." The woman said simply, and so I did. When she asked to stop, I knew that I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that over 100 beats isn't normal.

She told me that he probably had a panic attack, and that I should take him home and make sure he's okay. If he didn't wake up in a few hours, then I had to call back immediately and ask for an ambulance.

Of course I didn't know where he lived, or even his name, so I took him to my home, made a pot of tea, and waited for him to wake up.

He eventually woke did, and I remember him having the most shocked face ever," I chuckled, and winked at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh shush, for all I knew I was kidnapped by some pedophile. After all I was eighteen years old and still way short. At that time, I was too tired to care, so I blinked at him. and waved slowly and grinned cautiously...

"Hello, I'm Louis," I said quietly.

"Hi Louis, I thought that I killed you, but I'm really glad that I didn't." He also said quietly, and a chill went up my spine.

"Me too then..." I trailed off, and sat up.

"Good. I called 911 though, and the woman said that you had a panic attack." He also explained further, "I'm sorry that I scared you earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

That was when it clicked, I had a panic attack, which usually takes a lot of energy out of me. So that, combined with the sleepless nights, I guessed that I probably passed out.

"Oh it's okay," I grinned slightly when I realized that Harry wasn't a serial killer or something. "I'm just really tired right now."

"You can stay here and sleep if you'd like." He offered.

"No that's fine, I need to study for an exam tomorrow, and I have to try and get to work on time still, and I have work from classes that I need to finish still," I explained, frowning when I realized just how much stuff I still had to do.

"Okay then Louis, here's my number, call it when you get home. Can you... can you give me your number so that I know what number to look for?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, just a moment," I answered before reaching into my back pocket to get a piece of paper and he gave me a pen. After writing down my number, I gave my number to the curly haired man. He thanked me with a shy grin. I thanked him for taking care of me, then I left and walked back to my home.

Just as I had promised, I called the man with green eyes and he picked up immediately.

"Louis, you got home safely?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm home, and I'm well. Don't worry about me. Oh by the way, I don't remember you giving your name earlier."

"Oh I'm sorry! It's Harry, I'm Harry." He said quickly.

"Hello Harry," I giggled.

"Hello Louis you're really cute."

If I missed work, didn't study, or do any class work, because I was busy talking to Harry. No one needed to know.

Well no one except you three anyways." Louis winked at me this time.

"Ooo, Daddy miss work!" Willow retorted.

"Oh shush Love, now I'm going to stop there for tonight, because it's been a long day." Louis grinned.

We said good night to the twins, gave them hugs and kisses, then walked out.

Just like our regular night routine, I pecked the top of Louis' head, he cuddled into me tiredly, he said goodnight, I said good night, he said that he loves me, and I mirrored his words.

However, the rest of the night was chaos.

Louis and I woke up to the horrifying sound of Willow and William's synchronized crying and screaming.

"You get Willow, I'll get William. Okay?" I directed Louis, knowing that he would be too groggy to completely comprehend what was happening, and needed my help to guide him through this.

Louis nodded tiredly, and got out of bed, walking quickly but sluggishly out. I followed soon after him.

Once I got to the twins' room, I hugged William, kissing the top of his head, "sh it's okay Will, it's okay. It was only a nightmare Love. You're here with your Papa and your Daddy. We're protecting you right now hon, and we always will."

By the time I finished speaking, William was whimpering softly instead of full out sobbing.

Briefly, I looked over to Louis and saw him embracing Willow and humming 'Hush Little Baby' while rocking back and forth. She was still crying and whining loudly, despite Louis' attempts of silencing her.

"Look Buddy, you're sister's sad too. How about we both go over and give her a hug. How does that sound?"

Sniffling, he nodded, "'kay Papa."

With my heavily helping hand, he shakily got up, and walked over to William's bed, as did I.

I helped him up onto the bed, and kneeled on the bed myself. William hugged Willow tightly from the side, and I engulfed Willow, William, and Louis in a hug.

We stayed like that for at least ten minutes until the twins yawned, and we broke away.

William went into his bed, and I tucked him in.

Louis tucked in Willow, however before Louis and I could walk out, Willow stopped us. "Can... can you tell us the story? I want to have something else on my mind, please?"

Louis could made the point that the story didn't help before, could have said he's too tired, or he could have just flat out said no.

But he didn't say any of those statements, he answered simply, "okay."

Sighting tiredly, Louis put on his best smile, and continued the story, "okay then... It's not going to be that long though.

It's been a few weeks later, maybe  three, and it's gotten colder, a lot colder. Now, you can't go outside without at least a jacket.

In the mornings there's frost on the ground

Sometimes it melts through out the day, but sometimes it doesn't.

Harry and I talk pretty much every day now, and even go over to each other's houses.

In fact, it was one of those days that was so cold that the frost didn't melt, and I was over at Harry's house drinking hot chocolate and playing Twister, which wasn't really the best combination ever since I kept spilling Harry's hot chocolate on the floor.

Now, one of these times that I spilled Harry's mug, I felt really bad, and insisted that I make him more hot chocolate, and he agreed because I'm pretty sure he was sick of going back and forth between the kitchen and living room.

However, when I walked into the kitchen, something caught my eye, and immediately I began to chew my bottom lip in thought.

Outside the window, it had begun to snow, and this was the very first snow we've had that year, so it sort of surprised me.

"Harry, it's snowing!" I called to him from the kitchen.

"Is that your way of asking to have a snowball fight?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen and standing behind me.

"No... the kittens..." I trailed off, but it was implied. I was scared for them, because I wanted them to stay alive and healthy.

"Shoot! Here, how about we get the kittens and keep them here at my apartment for now." Harry spoke quickly, moving to the front door, and I followed close behind him.

"But the no pet rule, Harry..." I cut my own self off as I chose to chew my bottom lip instead.

"Screw that rule, I don't care about it anymore. All I care about is making sure those kittens are okay." Harry spoke more gently this time, pulling on his large snow boots.

"Agreed," I nodded, pulling on my boots as well.

We were outside in an instant, running to the trash.

I stuck two of the kittens gently into my coat pockets while Harry placed the other three into the pockets of his cargo pants.

Quickly, but mindful of the kittens, we headed inside, not wanting to look suspicious either.

Later, Harry and I were laying on our stomachs, watching the kittens mew from the fluffy blanket we had placed them on.

"We have kittens together," I said out loud.

"Yes we do. How about we name them then." Harry suggested.

"I wanna name this one Sassy!" I said immediately, pointing to the orange kitten with one green eye and one blue.

She always held her head higher than the other kittens, and she just seemed boss enough to me. Even if she wasn't the oldest, she sure acted it, always bossing around the other kittens.

"Then this one is Snowball!" Harry said quietly. "The black spot on her ear looks like a snow ball."

"Haz, that could just be a random smudge."

"Whatever, I don't care. She could be named Snowball in memory of our non-existent snow ball fight today."

"Okay, I guess that with expert reasoning like that, she's going to be a Snowball." I agreed finally. "How about this one is Patches. He has splotches of different colors all over him."

"I can agree to that," Harry nodded. "Then this one here is... Azlan, because when this little guy gets bigger, he's going to take care of his siblings, and the flat."

"Did you just say flat? Harry... your English is showing." giggled.

"And your American shows all the time, I just don't comment. Now how about you name the last kitten." Harry suggested.

"But I want you to name him!" I whined.

"Nu-uh, you may be cute, but I will tickle you if you don't name the kitten."

"Okay fine! How about... Thor! That way when he grows up he'll have super powers and he'll be awesome just like Thor!"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure that's how it works, but at least you didn't choose  to name him Alfred or something."

I took a long and serious break to thing long and seriously. But by the time I was finished, my mind had been changed.

"I would like to choose a different name now for this kitten. His name is now Alfred Kitty Jr."

"Why!?" Harry yelled loud enough to startle a kitten, which he immediately pet with a gentle finger.

"Because he's on Batman for one, and secondly he's loyal to Batman, and he's a different kind of awesome." I sat up to prove my point.

"Lou," Harry looked into my eyes, placing a hand at my hip.

Caught completely by surprise at the sudden change in atmosphere, I answered a breathless, "yeah?"

"You're a different kind of awesome too," Harry lightly pecked my nose. "Go to work, you're going to be late. Maybe when you come back, you could pick up some cat food and milk."

"Of course," I had nodded.

I knew that I could get used to like with the kittens and Harry, however, little did I know that it wasn't to last." Louis chose to stop there.

Looking up at the twins, I saw their eyes closing, nodding off to sleep.

"Goodnight you two, sleep well." I said lowly.

Louis and I got into bed, and I held him close to me, even when he tossed and turned, still awake.

When Alfred Kitty Jr. hopped into bed on Louis' side, and cuddled into Louis, Louis had stopped moving around. However, I knew that he was still awake from the small movements of his arm as he stroked our cat.

Alfred usually is the one to climb into bed with Louis where as the others rather sleep on their own. Well, all except for Sassy, she always spent the night curled between Louis and I.

So I know Sassy is the first one that comes to his mind when Alfred jumps in bed with him instead.

That night, I held Louis tightly and hoped that as I fell asleep that he would too.


	3. Part 3

The next morning was chaos.

Louis didn't fall asleep again, so I was in for a cranky and grumpy husband. The kids were still grumpy and whiny because they had woken up with nightmares last night.

I sighed, kissing Louis' forehead, knowing how tired he must be. "I'm sorry Love."

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll get the kids up, you get ready," I told him to do, just as I always do in the mornings.

He nodded, and didn't even hesitate when getting up.

However, when I went to wake the twins up, it was the complete opposite. They decided to, very loudly, whine and throw temper tantrums.

"Don't wanna get up!" Willow screamed.

"Want Daddy!" William screamed

"Yeah, want Daddy!" Willow screamed and began to cry.

William followed suit, screaming and crying as well.

Biting my own bottom lip, I had no idea what to do. While the kids have gotten fussy, they haven't really thrown a tantrum like this, and especially not at the same time.

"But Wills, Daddy's getting ready right now. He has to work and you two have school. You two have to be big kids and get ready."

"Don't wanna be!" Willow yelled at me, and William nodded in agreement.

"Sweethearts, you need to be big kids if you want to hear big kid bedtime stories. Otherwise, Daddy and I will have to stick to The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood." I said, knowing how important story time is to them.

It didn't take very long after that to convince them out of their bed.

The twins are already late with getting ready, so when the twins were eating breakfast, and Louis still wasn't downstairs, I started to feel nervous. So, I went upstairs to our bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Lou are you okay in there?" I called out questioningly.

There was no response, just quick breathing.

Frowning, I twisted the doorknob, knowing that it would be unlocked.

We had a house policy that we never lock the doors, even bathroom doors. Within the first month we had the twins, William locked himself in the bathroom and managed to fall really badly and broke his ankle along with some bones in his foot. He screamed and cried, but couldn't get up to unlock the door. We had to call the fire department and an ambulance since we weren't able to scrounge up a simple bobby pin to unlock it.

Thank goodness the door was unlocked, because my eyes widened when I opened the door to find Louis on the floor. He was hyperventilating, clenching his shirt tightly where his heart is.

My guess was a panic attack, and one of his worst ones yet.

Carefully moving to sit behind him, I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh no it's okay Love. Listen to me Lou. Can you hear me?"

Louis' shaky hand clenched my hand instead of his shirt front, that is our sign.

He can hear me.

"Focus on my voice, don't worry about anything else right now."

Louis' hand tightened slightly around mine before unclenching.

"Good boy. You're okay Love. I'm here right now and you're fine right now. There's nothing here to worry or stress out about. Right now there's just us, that's all that matters."

He sniffled and leaned against me, a tear running down his cheek, which I quickly wiped away.

"Sh don't cry Love. Try breathing in and out just like me. See, try doing this," I demonstrated a few slow deep breaths.

He struggled to breathe like me, around my hand tighter.

"Relax Lou, try to relax so that you can breathe easier," I murmured, placing gentle leisure kisses along his neck, it would help him focus on something other than the panic and calm him down.

It took a total of twenty minutes for me to calm him down, but once I did, I picked him up and placed him gently on our bed.

"Have... work..." Louis struggled to say.

"Boo, you aren't even ready yet, the kids are late, and the cats need to be injected still. I will get the kids to school, and do everything else. Don't worry about about anything, just relax right now." I know it's such a long response for a two answer question, but my voice helps to keep him calm after a panic attack.

Louis nodded slowly, "'kay."

After I pecked Louis' forehead, I dropped the kids off at school, rushed home to give the cats their injections, then I called Louis' job to let them know he won't be coming in. When I finished, I walked upstairs with food and tea for Louis. I set his breakfast down on the nightstand, then laid down in bed behind Louis, wrapping my arms around his waist loosely.

I definitely didn't spend an hour studying Louis' sleeping face.

Nope, not at all.

When he woke up, he turned onto his other side to sleepily face me.

"Hey Haz," he slurred.

I grinned and pecked his nose.

"I'm missing work..." He trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Love. I've taken care of it and called you out."

"The kids?"

"Already dropped them off at school." I assured him.

"And... the cats?" He asked hesitantly.

"Have been injected."

"And Snowball?" He seemed unsure of himself as he asked shyly.

"Has been injected." I repeated, "love, don't worry about anything else. Everything is fine."

"Well almost everything," he smirked.

"Oh, what did I miss?" I raised an eyebrow, guessing where this was probably heading.

"My good morning kiss!" He pouted.

I chuckled, "oh my goodness! How could I deprive you of such an important thing!? Let me take care of that right this instant!"

As I pressed my lips to his pouted ones, I could practically feel the blood rush to his cheeks through my fingertips that were pressed there lightly.

That simple goid morning kiss led into so much more and we ended up making love that morning and into the afternoon.

That night, Louis tucked in Willow while I tucked in William.

They were silent, which is something the twins usually never are unless if they are extremely tired.

"Are you two too tired to hear the rest tonight?" Louis asked, reading my mind, "I'd understand if you don't want to."

Willow shook her head, "wanna hear story still."

William nodded in agreement, "wanna hear"

"Okay then," Louis smiled tiredly. "Um let's see... where were we..." He trailed off a moment before nodding, "Ah yes I remember now.

So, is been about two weeks that Harry and I have had Sassy, Snowball, Patches, Azlan, and Alfred Kitty Jr. They've been little angels, although there was the urine everywhere, and the occasional hair ball, they were still prefect.

I bought the kittens their cat box and special cat food while Harry was the stay at home cat daddy that makes cat toys for the kittens to play with.

However, it's been the third week in, and Harry received a letter in the mail one day from his mum. It told him about how Harry's Father had died the week prior to, so they were going to hold a funeral for him.

Of course, as any civil person would, Harry cried, and I was the one holding him for once.

Understandably, Harry went to England and I took off a week and a half at work to watch the kittens.

That is where our story will continue.

There was a firm knock on Harry's door and I froze where I was petting Sassy.

"Styles, I know you're in there. If you don't open the door this instant, I will not hesitate to call the police!" I heard the familiar vice of our landlord.

Clearing my throat, I spoke up, "Styles isn't here right now, just Tomlinson."

That was when I started to gather the kittens into my arms and hid them in Harry's coat closet along with their toys, food, and brushes.

"Open the door right now! I demand to know what's going on right now!"

"I'm sorry! Just a moment! I just need to shut the water off!"

I also placed the make shift kitty beds into the closet before sighing and opening the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark." I put on my best smile.

"Move aside please. Tell me why you're here instead of Styles."

"He's out seeing his family." I answered truthfully.

"And you're he because...?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted me to look after the apartment until he gets back." I said with a shrug.

From the closet, I heard a small mew and I covered that up with a very loud very fake cough.

"What was that?" She asked, narrowed eyes on me.

"I coughed," I acted as if I was confused, tilting my head slightly.

"Mhm." She said, a very skeptical look on her face, but she changed the subject. "So why was the water running?"

"I was doing dishes."

Her eyes flickered over to the very dry and unwashed dishes in the sink.

"I was going to do the dishes," I corrected myself.

"Mhm," she nodded, walking around and inspecting the place.

Everything was perfect.

Well perfect until she opened the coat closet no matter how much I argued for her not to.

The kittens mewed and looked up at her with their big innocent blue eyes.

"Out in a week or else you're getting arrested," was all she said in disappointment then she turned yet nose up and walked out.

Though I was absolutely distraught, I didn't call Harry, not wanting to worry about anything else.

Frustrated, I instead chose to cuddle with our five kittens and fall asleep.

That was pretty much how I spent my week.

I did my best to keep my panic attacks in check and come to find out, my best was all I needed, because I didn't have a panic attack all through out that week.

As the end of the week came up, however, I could feel my panic building within me, and when the day came for Ms. Mellark to come back, it became a chaos within me.

A chaos that I couldn't let out.

So when Ms. Mellark finally did come with the police, I absolute screamed and fought my hardest.

However, they pulled me out, and as they did, I could see a police man roughly herding our kittens into one small and cramped looking pet carrier.

That was when I gave up and started to cry.

It wasn't the kind with silent tears.

It was the heartbroken kind with loud sobs, hyperventilating, screams, and buckets of tears.

I was scared, I was alone, I was chaotic.

I was alone in an interrogation room with some man that was twice my size.

"Was Styles aware of the kittens in his apartment?" He asked.

Unable to answer, I brought my knees to my chest and swayed side to side. If I were to rock back and forth I would have probably tipped the chair over.

"Sir, tell me what is your relationship with Harry?" He asked.

"'Arry," was all I could muster at the sound of his name.

Taking pity on me, he allowed me my phone call before asking me anymore questions.

Of course, I dialled the number that I knew by heart; Harry's.

I knew that he probably wouldn't pick up stone he doesn't know the number, but I knew he would if I called enough times.

So that's what I did.

He picked up on the thirty third time.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"'A-Arry's Lou." I answered.

Harry gasped, "Lou! What's wrong? What happened? Are our kittens okay?"

I sobbed at the worry in his voice and the mention of our kittens.

"Listen to me Lou, remember what I told you when you get like this?"

"Y-yeah," I nodded quickly.

"You need to do that now. Put your hand over your chest to feel your heart. Can you do that for me love?" He asked.

"Yes," I squeaked, placing a shaky hand over my heart, feeling its fast beating.

"Can you feel it right now?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Good job, Love. You're doing so good for me right now. I need you to take deep breaths just like me until your heart is slower okay?"

"Yes, 'Arry," I took a deep breath in and out, trying to mimick Harry's deep breathing through the phone.

It took a total of five minutes, but finally my heart slowed down some, and I was much calmer.

"There you go Lou. Tell me what happened so that I can help you."

"I-I got a-arrested ov-er a b-box of kit-tens," I whimpered.

It took Harry a total of twenty hours to get to the police station. Harry stomped in angrily, and paid my bail of two hundred dollars no problem before driving us to pick up our kittens.

Thankfully, they keep animals on hold at the pound for twenty four hours, so our five little kittens were all there waiting for us, excited to go home.

Of course we moved the Heck out of that apartment, knowing that if we wanted to be together with our kittens, then that's what we'd have to do.

We moved in with Harry's family until we had enough money to buy our own... flat.

And well once we did, we lived happily ever after with our five little kittens." Louis finished off the monster story, skipping over a few parts in interest of time.

William and Willow began to clap, with large smiles on their faces.

"Did you and Papa kiss?" Willow asked after a bit.

Louis and I's eyes met briefly and I winked at him, causing him to blush.

"Yes plenty." He answered shortly.

"And did Papa tell Daddy that he loves you?" She asked.

His eyes softened. "Yes he did, love."

"Okay good." She grinned widely.

We kissed the twins goodnight and tucked them in.

"We love you Wills." I spoke for both Louis and I.

"Love you too!" They answered sleepily together.

I grinned and cracked their door.

"Are we okay?" Louis asked, breaking our night routine.

"Yes Babe, we are and we will always be." I answered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"But we won't really live happily ever after will we? He asked.


End file.
